Isabella's Birthday
by Myron Greenleaf
Summary: Please read the full summary which is now posted on Chapter 1 instead of right here. It is too big to post right here. It's better than it sounds! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Waking Up

Chapter 1: Waking Up!

**Story Summary: When Isabella wakes up, she is immediately called by Phineas to come over whenever she could. When Isabella asks to time travel, she ends up in Nazi Germany... While in captivity, Isabella meets some new friends. But of course she is still in danger of dying at the hands of the Nazi's. Phineas is thrown out of the time machine but is still in the same time period as Isabella. Ferb has to gather Buford, Baljeet, Irving, and Candace in order to get both Phineas and Isabella back. Can they find Phineas fast enough for him to tell them where they took Isabella, or is this finally the end of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro of Fireside Girls Troop 46231?**

**Oh and don't forget Mallorie. Phineas's Girlfriend ever since Isabella had moved to France for two months. *Irving plays the kettledrums* KNOCK IT OFF! Anyway, can Isabella also get Phineas to stop seeing Mallorie on his own, or is her last wish made just out of pure jealously?**

_Isabella's Point of View_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ISABELLA!" Phineas shouted into the phone the moment I answered, which was four seconds after I had woken up.

"Gee… thanks Phineas," I said slightly annoyed that I had forgotten my own birthday. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long," Phineas said, "Wishing you a happy birthday was supposed to be the first thing that I've done today, other than sleeping until now and waking up and calling you."

"Okay…" I said. "Couldn't you have waited until I had at least gotten out of bed before calling to say happy birthday?"

"Oh of course not Isabella!" Phineas said sarcastically. "Then it wouldn't be as fun to say once you've had a moment to think about what today was."

"Alright, alright… So whatcha doin' today?" I asked. "Or is it my choice seeing as it is my birthday?"

"Your choice," Phineas said.

"Alright…" I said. "Don't you have a date with Mallorie?"

"Nah, not today…" Phineas said.

"So can I have a moment to get ready for the day?" I asked. "Or am I celebrating my birthday in my pajamas?"

"He he, oops… Sorry Isabella!" Phineas said. "I'll call later or you can come over later..."

"Okay, bye Phineas," I said hanging up the phone. I got ready for the day and headed down stairs to find my mom fixing my favorite breakfast for me.

"Happy Birthday Isa!" my mom said from over by the kitchen stove.

"Thanks mom," I said as she put down a plate of food. I nearly inhaled my food as I was in a hurry to go over and see what Phineas and Ferb were going to do for my birthday.

"Isa slow down," she said. "You're going to make yourself throw up if you eat so much so fast.

"No I won't, plus Phineas and Ferb have something special planned for my birthday today, and I am anxious to know what it is!" I said inbetween bites of food. "Plus I know what I want for my birthday."

"Of course you do Isa," my mom said. "Everyone knows about your birthday wish."

That got me to pause. "What do you mean _everybody?_"

"Well, me, Ferb, Linda, Lawerence, Candace, The Fireside Girls, The Neighbors, Anyone who actually looks at your blog, the Cooking Class-"

"-okay I get it!" I said stopping her. I was done with breakfast anyway. "I'm going over to Phineas' house now."

"Okay dear, just don't come back very late."


	2. Birthday Wish

Chapter 2: Birthday Wish

_Isabella's Point of View_

"Hey Phineas… Whatcha doin'?" I asked as I opened the door to their backyard.

"Hey Isabella," Phineas said from under the tree. "Not much right now… We were waiting for you to come over so we could begin."

"Oh…" I said. "Well you can stop the waiting now…"

"Well, Ferb and I were thinking," Phineas said. "We want you to have a very happy birthday so… um… Ferb can explain it better than I can…" This was shocking mainly because Phineas always has a great explanation for everything… So this must be something that Phineas I do not think is comfortable with.

"There is an old saying back in England, Isabella which pretty much sums up what were going to do today," Ferb said. "Want to hear it?"

"Of course…"

"Well," Ferb said. "it goes: 'Your wish is our command." I was shocked. Seriously?

"Wait seriously? That's what you want to do to help me have the best birthday ever?" Both Phineas and Ferb nodded. "Cool!"

Phineas grinned. "We knew you would like the idea."

"It really is kinda random," I said. "Do you swear to do everything I want slash wish for?"

Phineas just nodded again. "Yes. Yes it is. And Yes. Yes we do. So do you know what you want Isabella?" he asked. "We've already got the stuff to make whatever you could possibly want…"

"I want to go time traveling," I said firmly. "But preferably the not the same one at the museum, it gets really cliché."

"I don't see why not Ferb," Phineas said. "Well let's get a move on Ferb, get the tools and I'll draw up some blueprints…" I watched both Phineas and Ferb go off to do their respective tasks. It wasn't ten minutes later that I heard Phineas yell that they were done.

"Wow guys, you really are fast…" I said to them as they set their tools down. Both of them were breathing heavily as if they had rushed to finish it.

"We thought that the faster we did this, the faster you would be having sooooo much more fun," Phineas said. "So this is different than the time machine at the museum in the sense that you can now not only go to any time period, but also any place, as long as it is on Earth anyways..."

"You guys amaze me," I said.

"So we've heard," Phineas said. "Well hop in, we can't spend the entire day just on one wish of yours."

"Okay…" I said. "So how does it work?"

"You input a code and press start and you go to that time and place. Ferb recorded maybe 200,000 different codes in a book if you want to look through them."

After a few seconds I found a code randomly. It was time to finally make good on my Birthday Wish…

**To be Continued in Chapter 3**


	3. The Accident

Chapter 3: The Accident

**I was given the advice to tell the story on how I came up with this story... Well I was sitting down in English and it just sort of popped into my head, and I almost shouted out saying it was one of the best ideas that I've ever come up with...**

_Isabella's Point of View_

"So Isabella," Phineas said. "Have you figured out when slash where we are headed?"

"I think I've got an idea. Code number 74361 dash 244 mark 1," I said not comprehending what the Code was suppose to signify at all.

"Well, you heard the birthday girl Ferb, let's see what Isabella chose," Phineas said. Obviously he had not memorized the code book that they had created. Of course, I had randomly chosen a code based on deductive reasoning that the Fireside Girls taught. Ferb nodded and finish typing in the code just as Candace came into the backyard.

"PHINEAS WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW?" Candace yelled which made Ferb hesitate before pulling the lever.

"We were just about to start granting Isabella her birthday wishes," Phineas said. "We're at Isabella's mercy today." _You know… For all I have to admire and love about Phineas, he put that very strangely… It's like he is predicting something will go wrong and he doesn't want to blame me for it… He really is sweet, no wonder I've had a crush on him since we'd both known each other._

"Well, I'm telling mom, and when she sees what you are doing, you're going down. D-O-W-N DOWN!" Candace yelled going out the backyard door. "MOM!"

"Oooo…kkkaaayyy…" I said. "Ready?" Everyone nodded and Ferb pulled the lever and off we went. Of course things went wrong from the beginning. Apparently, when Candace had come out to see what we were doing, she kicked a stone which got caught in a pipe inside the Time Machine. So the instant we pulled away the code got scrambled into an entirely different one. Ferb saw the code change also. Ferb looked at me and nodded. I kicked Ferb out of the Time Machine and pushed Phineas and myself out a second later to avoid the explosion which launched the Time Machine away from us and back to Ferb. Ferb landed back in their backyard. Phineas and I were thrown backwards in time to about… to 1940. World War II.

"Isabella? Isabella? ISABELLA?" I heard Phineas say more and more desperately. "Are you hurt?

"I'm fine… But what happened?" I asked looking around. "And where slash when are we?"

"Um, I couldn't guess without looking at the time machine, but I've asked around the nearby village, apparently, we are in the Rhineland of Nazi Germany during World War II," Phineas said… I was in shock. Of course I had heard about the persecution of Jews by Hitler during the war, but now I truly realized the severity of my situation. We rushed into the nearby village which was under full occupation by German troops. We went around carefully, then by some miracle, Phineas had pulled out a twenty in U.S. currency and gave it to a shop keeper in exchange for a calendar and map. I stared at today's date that Phineas had been able to gather without me translating for him. It was May 1st. That means that the French army was somewhere south and the British were in no condition to help us. They apparently were trapped around the port town of Dunkirk, wherever that is.

"Phineas, we need to leave, and fast," I said finally. Phineas nodded and we headed into the forest around the village. There we hid while we inspected the hurts we suffered when we were thrown out of the time machine. _I hope Ferb is back in their backyard right now, building another time machine and coming to rescue us._

_Ferb's Point of View_

_ Oh my god… This isn't good_. I quickly went to the code book and looked up the code that I had saw the time machine turn to and marked the code. Then I made some calls.

"Ferb?" Baljeet asked. "Why are you calling? Aren't you and Phineas doing something just with Isabella today."

"We were, but I need your help, I need you do develop undetectable universal translators while I call up a few other people, this is an emergency."

"Okay, okay… How many?" Baljeet asked. I did some quick calculations. "For you, me, Irving, Buford, Phineas, Isabella, and Candace, so about seven."

"Okay, I'll have them ready in a little over an hour mainly, because I cannot build as quickly as you or Phineas-"

"-Yeah, well I've got to go. See you in an hour," I said.

"_Password?" _my phone said as I began setting up a conference call to the others, including Candace.

"PAF-1940 (**ironic isn't it), **dash 177435," I said.

"_Welcome Ferb Fletcher," _the cell phone said. _"Who would you like to set up a conference call with?"_

"Buford Van Stomm, Irving, and Candace Flynn," I said. "End list."

"_Processing, Buford Van Stomm, Irving, and Candace Flynn," _my cell phone said. _"Calling."_

"Alright Ferb what gives?" Buford answered first. "I'm in the middle of something."

"Ferb? Why are you calling me?" Irving answered. "I was just about to come over."

"Ferb…" Candace snapped. "This had better be good."

"Hey everybody," Baljeet said coming into the conference call without me knowing…

"I know everyone is doing something today, but I need all of your help if I can save them," I said.

"I know that this is bad timing, but save who Ferb?" Irving said.

"Well Phineas and Isabella of course."


	4. Getting Ready

Chapter 4: Getting Ready

_**Last time on Isabella's Birthday:**_

"I know that this is bad timing, but save who Ferb?" Irving said.

"Well Phineas and Isabella of course."

_Ferb's Point of View_

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Candace shouted into the phone the moment I said Phineas.

"They're stuck in Nazi Germany," I said.

"How could that happen?" Baljeet asked.

"As you… You know what, all of you meet me in our backyard in one hour to discuss things, Baljeet, and I want you to bring the translators when you come over."

In a little over an hour, Baljeet came through the backdoor pulling something along behind him, a few minutes later Buford and Candace arrived. Irving decided to fly to Phineas and Ferb's house which he was barely able to do.

"Okay, thanks for you all to come, as I was saying on the phone, Phineas and I decided to grant every wish that Isabella had made today," I said. "Now the problem is that the moment we began time traveling, I was thrown back here, and Isabella and Phineas were thrown into Nazi Germany. Of course, the time machine didn't follow them. It followed me giving me the opportunity to look at everything to try and figure out what went wrong, I found a small rock jammed into one of the pipes that caused the small explosion. I had fixed everything and it's ready to time travel again." Everyone was silent. Everyone knew that Ferb only talked so much when it was absolutely necessary.

"So you want us to time travel with you back to Nazi Germany and find Phineas and Isabella before they are captured by German soldiers and executed for espionage or religious reasons?" Baljeet asked.

"I had developed these just in case. They are a time of communicator chip that when inserted into Baljeet's universal translators, we can talk back and forth in between different times," I said.

"Okay, so why would we need this?" Candace asked.

"Because someone is going to come back here with the Time Machine as a safety precaution so that it doesn't get damaged or destroyed during the war," I answered. "And I believe that I want Irving to come back with the Time Machine." Irving nodded. "Oh and also, take these if you are going." I said handing each of them a universal translator/communicator and an electric pulse gun.

"What's with the weapon?" Buford asked grinning.

"Well, it is a war zone, and Phineas and I do NOT believe in killing somebody at all," I answered. "Also there are extra's in case you lose yours or we find Isabella and Phineas." Everyone nodded.

"You know Ferb, I could ask Jeremy to come over and watch the Time Machine while Irving comes along, you know how he'll probably be dying to go on the inside," Candace said.

"Do it," was all I said. I watched Candace pull out her cell phone and talk with Jeremy about the present situation.

"He'll be over in a few seconds," Candace said.

"Hey I'm here," Jeremy said.

"Wow, no kidding," Baljeet said admiring the fact that Jeremy was able to come so quickly.

"So do you think that you can do it?" I asked. Jeremy nodded.

"Good thing I made four spare communicators," Baljeet said. "So are we going to get Phineas and Isabella or not?" Everyone got their stuff ready, with Jeremy just squeezing in the back.

"Alright, lets go save our friends," I said as Buford pulled the lever hurling us back in time to World War II.

**So recap for those who weren't paying much attention: Ferb has gathered a force of Baljeet, Buford, Candace, Irving, and himself to come and rescue Phineas and Isabella. Don't worry I don't plan to make this story blood and gory and all that. So Chapter 5 will just be Isabella and Phineas to compensate for them not being in this chapter. Until then folks. And don't forget to R&R!**


	5. Run As Fast As You Can!

Chapter 5: Run and Run As Fast as you Can!

_Isabella's Point of View_

Phineas and I were just sitting down far away from the town hoping that German soldiers weren't looking for citizens far outside the town. We decided to hide in a small cave that seemed unknown to the population of the town. I wanted to move to France, where my expertise in French linguistics would surely come in handy, but Phineas disagreed saying that the closer they were to the Time Machine the faster they would be found by Ferb (if he ever came).

"We can't just leave Isabella," Phineas said. We were having another argument. Even though it was my birthday and Phineas had sworn to do whatever I wished, he didn't want to leave and never have the possibility of being found by Ferb.

"Yes we can Phineas," I said. "If it makes you feel any better, we can leave subtle clues as to where we've gone and maybe Ferb has rounded up the gang and is coming to rescue us."

"The chances of Ferb finding us are phenomenally small. I mean, he doesn't even know where we landed."

"Yes he does," I said.

"He does?" Phineas asked.

"Yes he does Phineas," I said drastically. "I'm the reason that Ferb isn't here with us right now."

"You… Wha?" Phineas said with a horrified expression on his face. "ISABELLA GARCIA-SHAPIRO, WHAT DID YOU DO?" I flinched when he yelled at me. I felt guilty for doing this to Phineas, but it had to be done.

"I kicked him out of the Time Machine before the portal to your backyard had closed," I said hanging my head. Guilt swept over me and I almost couldn't even control my emotions.

"Why would you do something like that Isabella?" Phineas asked.

"I saw some explosions begin to happen and I didn't want any of us to be in the Time Machine, I thought that we would land in your backyard like Ferb, but we were too late, we landed here, and the Time Machine who knows where, assuming it survived and all," I said truthfully, guilt kept me pinned in front of the Goddess of Truth, (meaning I couldn't lie to Phineas at all).

"I suppose you did everything for the best," Phineas said. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just panicked when I thought that Ferb would be lost in some horrific time period and all that."

"It's okay," I said.

"No it isn't," Phineas said angry at himself. "I yelled at you!"

"Phineas we're all doing the best we can," I said comfortingly. "You're just letting panic and fear creep into your head and that's understandable." _That got Phineas to stop talking now didn't it? _In fact it turned out that Phineas just wanted to think about some things.

"But how does he know we were here?" he asked me.

"I saw him notice that the code had changed," I said. "Ferb looked at me and nodded as if he wanted me to kick him out. So I did betting both of our lives on the fact that he would be able to find us again and-" I stopped hearing foot steps running towards us. Phineas noticed that I had stopped and looked up to wonder why. He heard them to.

"It might be Ferb by now?" Phineas said more to himself than to me. We left our cave to see if it was indeed Ferb. We ran instead into a German patrol.

"Uh, Ph- Ph- Ph- Phineas," I said in a panicked voice. "I know what we're gonna do today."

"And what's that?" Phineas said in the same type of voice.

"We're gonna run for our lives," I said and Phineas nodded his head and as one we turned and ran deeper into the forest with the German soldiers only catching us when we came to a river that we couldn't ford.

"Nicht bewegen!" they shouted. We turned around and raised our hands above our heads. _Oh god Ferb, hurry up already!_

**HUGE CLIFFHANGER RIGHT HERE! Sorry if anyone is disappointed about there being no Doofen****schmirtz and Perry in this storyline. I've never really took an interest in writing about them, but I did for one story I'm writing which will be coming out soon I hope... Well anyway back to this. If you were wondering what Nicht bewegen means, it means: Don't Move! Well, stay tuned for Chapter 6!**


	6. Realization

Chapter 6: The Realization

_Ferb's Point of View_

We said good bye to Jeremy as he went back into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard to wait for us to call and say when to come back in time to pick us up. Now the hard part was finding them. We went to the village and asked around, they all said in the end that they had gone south west (towards the Rhine River), and a group of German soldiers decided to follow them. (That can't be good).

"Hey Ferb?" Candace asked. "Do you even how long we could be here?"

"No. No I don't," I responded.

"Great," Candace muttered.

"Um, if they went South West, then we could head that way," Baljeet said. "That way, if we bump into those soldiers or Phineas and Isabella we'll have a start on what to do next. Of course if it is Phineas and Isabella, then we can just go straight home." I nodded, it was a good plan to start out with. Of course, if I knew them (Phineas and Isabella) at all, then they would most likely try to stay together.

We all headed south west and saw a large amount of footprints but no people. After about an hour of walking, we discovered a small cave where it might have been where Phineas and Isabella had stayed for a short time. There was evidence or a quick escape though. We followed the tracks that ran all the way to the Rhine River, but after that, the tracks turned around and headed towards a nearby train station… _Oh god… Please let don't let us be late for this._

_Isabella's Point of View (__**It will usually be Ferb or Isabella's Point of View for this story if you haven't noticed already, plus I will throw in a Phineas Point of View later as Phineas and Isabella get separated. OH NO'S I've said too much!)**_

We were tied up and almost half dragged back to a train station where we were put on… what looks like an animal train, only filled with people. The guards kept us under lock and key for several days, coming in three times a day to give each of us a meal. Other than that, we were left to survive in the small cell we were assigned to. Eventually someone must've taken an interest in us because someone had ordered us to be brought before him… Like this can't be good.

"Sprechen Sie Deutsch?" he asked us.

"Parlez-vous français?"

"¿Habla usted español?"

"Spreek je Nederlands?

"Czy znasz polski?"

"Taler du dansk?"

"DO YOU SPEAK ENGLISH?" he said getting more annoyed as he spoke in different languages.

Of course Phineas had to show off just how much time he had spent learning different languages (mainly to be able to talk with Mallorie *blanch*).

"Nicht wirklich," Phineas said.

"Pas assex pour faire le tour de France à moins qu'ils ne parlent pas anglais."

"Una pequeña cantidad."

"Niet echt."

"Ledwo."

"Eh, * Phineas shrugs* det er tvivlsomt."

"Of course," Phineas said finishing the list of languages.

"Show off," I muttered. He smiled.

"Don't play around with me!" the man said. "I haven't got much time to talk with you, so lets get straight to work. Why did you guys run from a German group of soldiers?"

"Well, we thought that they meant us harm," Phineas responded feeling more comfortable.

"So instead of investigating whether or not they meant you harm, you just decided to take to your heels?" he asked eye brows raised. Phineas and I nodded. The interview lasted for ten more minutes before we were led away again. We were put on another train headed towards the heart of Germany.

"I wonder where we are being taken to this time," Phineas said looking out the train window.

"I don't know," I responded. "Why do you look so eager?"

"I look eager?" Phineas asked. I nodded. "Well, it probably has to do with what I'm planning for later on."

"Well what's that?" I asked.

"You'll see," Phineas responded pulling out his sketchbook and started drawing stuff on blank pieces of paper.


	7. Arrival

Chapter 7: Arrival

_Ferb's Point of View_

We watched them get put onto a train and we were helpless to intervene. All we could do was watch as the train pulled out of the station. I ran as quickly as I could back to the village asking where that train was going. Some labor camp… Oh no… With Phineas' expertise at designs, there was no way to stop Germany from winning this war if they learned of Phineas' design ingenuity. I waited for the others to find me before telling them where Phineas and Isabella went.

"Quickly, call Jeremy and have him bring us to a different location, same time period," I said quickly while going through in my mind exactly just how many different labor camps could be within a couple days train ride… Jeremy came quickly and dropped us off at the point I told him to. Then he returned to the very beginning of the day (**another difference with this time machine, if someone is time travelling and is still in a different time, well if someone goes back to the original time and place, you won't find them there, even if you head to the beginning of the day, they won't come back into the past until they come back into their own time. Great Machine isn't it). **

"Uh, Ferb. Not to sound annoying or anything, but when do we get to use these babies?" Buford asked holding up his gun.

"Not unless we need to," I responded thinking quickly. _We could ambush the train, Buford and Baljeet take the conductors car in the front and Baljeet can try to figure out how to stop the train while Buford defends them both, while the me and the others could travel through the train to try to find Phineas and Isabella. GAH! This is so annoying, I'm so not agreeing to do this every year for the next decade I simply refuse to do this…_

_Isabella's Point of View_

_Okay Isabella, even if you are being carted off to some freakish place somewhere, at least you'll always be with Phineas._ Isabella thought to herself after a man had come and delivered a note in English.

_I feel like it's only right that you know what and where you destination is on board that train. You will be headed to a Labor Camp (Working) and it will be somewhere in Czechoslovakia. I'm not entirely sure where, but I've telephoned the Commandant of the place and told him to take extra special care for the two of you._

_This next part is for Isabella. I know that you have a crush on a certain someone… hmm… I really do hope that works well for you. Be good to him, and eventually you will have him._

_This next part is for Phineas. I know that there is a certain someone that has a crush on you. Well, all I can say is that you will be doing yourself one big favor if you ask her to be your girlfriend._

_Attached is a way to well… you'll see what it's suppose to be. I know it's breaking the rules for me to do this, but I feel it's definitely wrong that two young children should be imprisoned… Well, good luck and god speed to you both._

_Oh and I hope you and your brother see each other again one day._

_From_

_Lieutenant Alfred _**(Sorry, I'm very bad at making up names).**

Ever since that letter had arrived, all Phineas could do was pour over the Lieutenant's plan to escape, but I'm not so sure I was ready to escape, of course Phineas always said in a pleasant tone, that he would escape and come back for me if I wanted to stay behind. I didn't want to leave Phineas and yet, I couldn't bring myself to leave him to escape without me… _Oh curse my crush on him…_

After a few more days, we arrived in the camp, Phineas wanted to put the plan into action immediately, I convinced him to stay saying that if it was a really bad place, they would escape, but if it wasn't a bad camp, then they could stay until Ferb and the other could rescue us.

_Ferb's Point of View_

It was very hard keeping up with the train, but we finally made it to the destination. I saw Isabella look over at me just after getting off the train, and Phineas was right beside her. Isabella nodded at me and dropped something in the trash bin. Hopefully I could find it and read it later… But now, I had to just lie low and wait for dark.

A couple hours after dark, I snuck into the train station, and pulled out the content until I found what Isabella had left me. It was a completely detailed plan of everything there is to know about the camp. _Now the problem is figuring out all we can do with this information._

_Phineas's Point of View _**(I want to try this out and see how it feels to type this story up in Phineas's Point of View).**

We got off of the train and I saw Isabella nod at something off in the hills and drop a piece of paper into the trash bin… What is Isabella doing? Has she completely lost it? No wonder she wanted to stay here. And how did she convince me to stay here.

"Isabella, I know that this question is coming out of no where and all, but just… um… out of… curiosity… Have you gone insane?" I asked. (**Yeah, I'm liking writing like this :P) **

_Isabella's Point of View_

"Okay…" I responded. "That really did come out of no where."

"Yes. Yes it did, but seriously, have you gone insane?" Phineas asked.

"Um, no…" I responded walking through the hallways escorted by German Troops.

"Then do you mind telling me who you seemed to be in communication with outside the camp?" Phineas challenged.

"Um, that's confidential. _It's not that I don't trust Phineas with this information; I don't trust how he'll respond to me telling him I was secretly helping Ferb get us out._

"Well, now I DO think that you're going insane…" Phineas said. _Who can blame me? _Phineas thought to himself.

**Wahoo this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Well lets recap:**

**Phineas thinks Isabella is insane**

**Ferb now has a detailed map of the Labor Camp**

**Isabella knows that rescue is on the way**

**The Lieutenant that met with Phineas and Isabella are helping them escape**

**I like cheese :)**

**You should stay tuned for Chapter 8 which will be coming out soon (I hope)**

**This is the sequel to the story Phineas and Ferb Isabella Returns from France. After you read chapter 6 please PM me your ideas.**


	8. Where?

Chapter 8: Where's Isabella?

_Ferb's Point of View_

We poured over the information for hours before we finally came up with a plan to bust Phineas and Isabella out of the camp. Buford and Baljeet would make a distraction while Candace, Irving, and I snuck into the camp in a secret passageway, grab Phineas and Isabella, and hightail it out of the camp while calling Baljeet and Buford away from the fighting. Simple right? Wrong!

Almost immediately it went wrong. Buford's gun jammed up pretty quickly and Baljeet was a terrible aimer, but he served his purpose of a distraction, especially since we gave Buford a spare electric pulse gun. Candace, Irving, and I were able to sneak through to the camp but instead of finding Isabella and Phineas, we got into a small gun fight with a couple guards who had decided to sleep on the floor in the prisoner dormitory. Who does that anyway?

_Isabella's Point of View_

We were just shown around and what we were to have to do while we were in the camp. Apparently we were making bullets for the German war effort… Go figure… We were shown how to use everything that we needed or wanted to know (except how to escape, that just got me a cuff on the ear from the guards and Phineas rolling his eyes at my [somewhat] dim hope that he would tell us) about the place. We were shown to which dormitory we were supposed to sleep in and both of us immediately went to sleep.

"Hey Isabella…" I didn't respond. "Isabella please wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Phineas trying to wake me up.

"What is it?" I asked. Of course then I heard gunfire outside the dormitory. "No Phineas!" I said it almost too loudly, for the guard in the corner almost woke up. "Please don't leave me like this!" I was pleading with someone who was very stubborn and he just left without me saying that he would be back for me in the end… What could I do? I just went back to my bed and cried myself to sleep.

_Phineas's Point of View_

"Of course she wouldn't come!" I muttered to myself as I headed out the door to see Ferb, Candace, and Irving battling against maybe 30 different people with regular guns. Of course I saw that Ferb, Candace and Irving were armed with what appeared to be Electric Pulse guns, so I didn't count them out just yet. I ran over to Ferb jumped on him and hugged him before asking for a gun and begin shooting at those people who were trying (and failing) to kill my friends and family.

_Ferb's Point of View_

We had been battling for maybe twenty minutes when I heard someone run over to us. I turned ready to shoot someone down but noticed that he was unarmed. I was confused long enough for him to jump on me and hug me.

"Oh Ferb!" Phineas said. "It is so good to see you again!"

"Phineas?" I asked. "Where's Isabella?"

"She decided not to come out," Phineas responded looking sad. "Here give me a gun and let me help!" I gave him a gun but I told the others to pull back and we retreated from the battle with the German guards. We found Baljeet and Buford really well off. They were just sitting near a tree with maybe fifty different guards lying unconscious around them. We took them and ran into the forest.

"Phineas!" Candace almost shouted hugging her little brother. "Where's Isabella? I thought that she was with you."

"She is…was…" Phineas responded sadly. "She's still in there, and I couldn't convince her to leave. I don't think she trusted herself enough to leave the building while you guys were battling the guards."

"We'll get her back Phin!" I said and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

_Isabella's Point of View_

_I am such an idiot! I don't even know what Phineas's escape route had been or what it involved as well as not to mention the fact that Phineas had just left me here. What's wrong with me? Why didn't I leave with Phineas last night? _I thought to myself over the small meager breakfast the inmates received. Fortunately some people were very kind to me and let me join in on their conversations; I became very close friends with them.

I waited for days on end when Phineas would break back into the camp to free me. But he never did. I thought that Phineas might have forgotten me and left with the others, leaving me to suffer through this horrible life time.

**Please Review. :)**


	9. Where did you go Phineas?

Chapter 9: Where did you go Phineas?

**If you see something that looks similar to this: [1] then that means I will explain myself for that at the end of the story if you are wondering. Enjoy! **

_**Isabella's Point of View**_

For days on end, I just had a single routine: Get up, have breakfast, go to work, work, leave work and eat lunch, go back to work, work, leave work and eat dinner, work, leave work and go to sleep, then wake up and start the whole list over again. Of course I made some friends along the way. (**This next part is going back to how they became friends enjoy)**

"Hey Isabella!" said a girl to me one day. I looked up to see a girl who looked my age waving at me.

"Um… do I know you?" I asked a little irritated that I couldn't sleep for any more time than what I already had.

"Probably not," she said. "But you look like you are really depressed, and I want to make sure that everyone here is as happy as you can get in a place like this." She smiled at me. I giggled.

"You remind me of this kid who lived across the street from me," I said. "He was very optimistic and always looked on the bright side of things if at all possible. And if it wasn't possible, he would work so that he could once again, look on the bright side of things."

"So what happened to him?" she asked.

"Oh, do you remember the night I came here like a week ago or something?" I asked. She nodded. "Well he was with me until then, some friends came to bust us out, but I was too scared to go into the middle of a shoot out, so he just left me promising that he would return for me one day…"

"Wow, you really should punch him when you see him again…" she said. I glared at her. "What?"

"I'm also in love with him!" I said. I was shocked that I was able to say that so freely to someone I didn't even know the name of…

"Well, in that case, punch him, then kiss him!" she exclaimed.

"He has a girlfriend," I pointed out gloomily.

"Well, now I'm stuck on advice to give you except maybe you should consider moving on," she said in something of a sympathetic tone.

"I've known him and loved him since I was four years old," I said. "I can't just 'move on'."

"And you're not dating him… why?" she asked.

"I could never bring myself to tell him about how I feel;" I said looking even more depressed than before. "I thought that my latest birthday would change that."

"When's your birthday?" she asked.

"Oh like a week ago," I said rolling my eyes. "I wonder…"

"Wonder what?" she asked.

"Oh it's nothing," I said smiling all of a sudden. "Come on, we really don't want to be late for work hour. Let's see if we can't get a spot next to each other."

So we continued to talk about my "boy troubles" for the rest of the day, and the next day, and the day after that, basically as long as I had known her. I later found out that her name was Tasha. **[1]** Then finally after like a month of being in the prison, I was actually becoming content with my life. The only problem was that (I learned this later of course), Phineas and the others had returned to our own time, but not to stay, they were determining the best way to bust me out of the Prison Labor Camp.

_**No One's Point of View**_

_**This is happening during an unexpected break from working. Phineas just left the discussions and begins singing. Isabella does the same, and it is the same song coincidently. **_

_**Isabella: **_

_Picture perfect memories  
>Scattered all around the floor.<br>Reaching for the phone 'cause  
>I can't fight it anymore<em>

And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<br>For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control  
>And I need you now<p>

And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now

_**Phineas: **_

_Can't stop looking at the door  
>Wishing you'd come sweeping<br>In the way you did before_

And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<br>For me it happens all the time

_**Both Phineas and Isabella:**__  
>It's a quarter after one<br>I'm a little scared  
>And I need you now<br>Said I wouldn't call  
>But I've lost all control<br>And I need you now_

And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now

Whoa, whoa  
>Guess I'd rather hurt<br>Than feel nothing at all

_**[2]**_

It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now  
>And I said I wouldn't call<br>But I'm a little scared  
>And I need you now<p>

And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now  
>I just need you now<p>

Oh baby, I need you now

_**Phienas's Point of View**_

"Phineas?" Candace asked. "Are you alright?"

"NO! I'M NOT ALRIGHT!" I snapped at Candace. "Sorry… It's just that I left Isabella there. How can I continue to live with myself after what I did to her? How could she possibly want to be around me after this?"

"Phineas listen to me!" Candace said putting some stuff down. "We will get Isabella and she will understand what happened wasn't your fault. You did promise her that you would return for her in the end, and all of us are here and ready to risk our lives to make that promise come true Phineas. Never forget that."

"I'm not forgetting that fact," I said. "It's just, what is Isabella thinking I did? Betrayal? Abandonment?"

"She will be even closer to you if you go back and rescue her, which is what we are all planning!" Ferb said bluntly.

"You sound like she's in love with me!" I said rolling my eyes.

"She is…" Ferb replied before going back to their plans. "In a certain point of view." I must've looked shocked because Candace was on the floor laughing at my face when she saw me. _Is there something that I'm missing?_

**Okay now for some explanations:**

**[1]: It was the first name that I came up with… No offense to those who watch Star Trek The Next Generation**

**[2]: I'm not being mean to Fans of Ferb Fletcher. Please don't hate me.**

**Wahoo Longest Chapter As of Now!**

**The Song that I put in this chapter that Isabella and Phineas sing in an unknown duet, is called "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum. Look it up on youtube for the rhythm of the song. You need it to sort of understand, oh and for your information, I did modify the song a little bit so it took out the fact that 11 year olds are talking about getting drunk and stuff *snicker*, well good night. Oh and for me it's Spring Break so Peace!**


	10. Friendship

Chapter 10: Friendship

_**Phineas's Point of View**_

The day that Isabella had her birthday, she had disappeared from the face of the earth. Not really, but she was no longer in our time period. Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro believed us when Ferb and I said that we did our best to get her back, but we couldn't. My mom and dad have helped organize search parties to look for Isabella. Yeah like that's going to work at all. My mom wanted: Candace, Buford, Baljeet, me and Ferb to come on the expeditions. We all gratefully refused, instead pouring over every detail of the plan that we came up with to bust Isabella out of the Prison Labor Camp Thingee. 

"Okay, so Ferb, we have to do this at night, like you did a month ago," I said. Ferb nodded. "You take Buford and Baljeet, I'll take Candace and Irving." Again he nodded.

"What happens if she is no longer there, or if she doesn't want to come back?" Candace asked.

"We'll cross the bridge when we come to it, but for the most part, we find out where she went and bust her out of that prison," I said in a determined voice. My phone started ringing; the ringtone for my girlfriend Mallorie was ringing. "Oh no…" Ferb rolled his eyes in mock amusement.

"Phineas!" Mallorie shouted into the phone in French, thankfully because I had the translator still in my ear, I was able to understand her and even talk back to her if I wanted. I flinched. "We have not even seen each other for a month now! Do you care to explain why we haven't seen each other for that long?"

"My family and friends are planning to find Isabella Garcia-" I started saying.

"-Blah, blah, blah," she said. "Can't you take just one day off to come and spend it with me?"

"No," I said bluntly. "The sooner we get Isabella back, the sooner we can start seeing each other again Mallorie, so I have to go now, bye!"

"Wow, lovely girlfriend you've got," Candace commented.

"Okay, I deserve that one," I said thinking about it.

"Phineas," Candace said. "You should really consider making Isabella your girlfriend, and dumping Mallorie…"

"How I deal with my love life is my own job, not anyone else's," I said. "Can we get back to what's important now?" Ferb nodded.

_**Isabella's Point of View**_

_Oh Phineas, where are you?_

"Isabella? !" **[1]** Tasha was saying, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Wait, what?" I asked looking up at her. "What happened?"

"Nothing, you just sort of went quiet and looking like you went into space," Tasha said.

"Tasha, if my friends come back and get me out of here, do you want to come with me?" I asked all of a sudden.

"Well, that's a big if Isabella, but yes, I don't want to spend the rest of my life working here," Tasha said.

"Great!" I exclaimed hugging her.

"Okay… what was this hug for?" she asked. I had recently taken to hugging her a lot when she agreed do something that she knew I wanted her to do. Of course, she always asks for an explanation on why I'm actually hugging her… Yeah, I don't plan to start on giving explanations now.

"Oh, well… you know," I said blushing a little bit. "For well… Never mind…"

"Okay…" Tasha said. "Are you sure that you don't want to go to the medical rooms Isabella?"

"I'm fine," I said. "Anyway, let's just get to bed, we have a long day tomorrow." Tasha nodded and immediately fell asleep the moment her head and pillow connected. Well I was up much past that thinking about Phineas and if he would ever make good on his promise. Then I heard them. Gunfire and yelling.


	11. Time to bust Isabella out!

Chapter 11: Time to bust Isabella out of Prison

_**Phineas's Point of View**_

We had a plan, we had the weapons, we had the skill, we had everything we needed to go and get Isabella. The one thing that I didn't have was courage… I still highly doubted whether Isabella would still think were friends once this was all over. All I knew was that I was going to fulfill the promise I made to her all those weeks ago… We snuck in at night and rushed towards the barracks. My friends were doing a great job of distracting the guards, but we weren't out the hook ourselves, my group got stuck in a prolonged shootout with some twenty guards. I ran ahead and left my group to "finish off" the guards before rejoining me once I found Isabella. I opened the door to the old dorm that we had together and found her bed empty. I shot the guard before he drew his own weapon. I asked the nearby prisoners some questions to find Isabella.

"There was a girl here at most a month ago, do you know where she is?" I asked around. Finally one did know the answer, he pointed to a different building and I thanked him and rushed over there to indeed find Isabella there hugging her friend and staring at me blankly… _Did she even remember me at all?_

"PHINEAS!" Isabella shouted happily as she got up and hugged me… I pushed her down as a bullet went past us. I shot the guard who had almost killed Isabella. "I was beginning to doubt whether or not you would come back for me."

"Isabella, I promised you that I would come back for you, even if I had died out there, I would still have fulfilled my promise to come back and try to bust you out of this place," I said.

"Then why are you wearing a cowboy hat?" Isabella asked looking at my hat.

"Ah, I'm not entirely sure, but it sure is cool!" I exclaimed. I noticed girl behind Isabella, and looked up at Isabella questioningly.

"Oh, what? Her?" Isabella began to say quickly. "She's Tasha, my best friend in this place."

"Howdy," I said tipping my hat at her. Isabella giggled at my response to Tasha. "So are you guys going to come on or not? There are more than just soldiers out there." And to prove my point you could begin to hear the drone of planes in the distance.

"Right, Tasha do you remember your promise?" Isabella asked.

"I made it only a few hours ago, so how could I forget?" Tasha asked.

"Good point, well shall we get going then?" Isabella asked turning to me.

"Isabella?" I asked. "Are you content with the life that you have here?"

"I…" Isabella responded being caught off guard with the question. "Yes… Yes I am…"

"I thought so," I said and turned and left the building leaving Isabella and Tasha by themselves. Every fiber of my being screamed at me to go back and apologize and get Isabella back, but I couldn't bring myself to, if Isabella and Tasha really wanted to come back, with us, then they would need to prove it to themselves, rather than having me prove it for them by dragging them along with us. I reached my group and helped fight the guards. We could be here a while. Nobody asked questions on where Isabella was, I just said that she would come when she was ready.

_**Isabella's Point of View**_

I just stood there after he left. Tasha just sat on my bed and waited for me to make a move. She got bored and finally decided to snap me out of it… "ISABELLA!" Tasha yelled waving her hand in front of my face which after about two minutes did snap me out of it.

"He just left me," I said to her. "He just left me here and now, he's probably going to go home thinking that I don't want to leave with him."

"Then go chase him down and leave with him," Tasha said bluntly.

"And leave you?" I asked. The question was valid. I couldn't just leave her.

"Well, take me with you at least," Tasha exclaimed. "I told you that I don't want to stay here."

"Well, let's go!" I said running out the door with Tasha not far behind.

We ran until we saw a group moving slowly backwards to the exit of the enclosure. I feared that they would get pushed out until they couldn't save us anymore. Then we ran until we caught up with them, with only seconds later, the guards closed the gap that Tasha and I had gotten through.

_**Phineas's Point of View**_

"So you guys did come after all," I said to them…


	12. Return

_**Phineas's Point of View**_

"So you guys did come after all," I said to them…

Chapter 12: Return

**I'm sorry folks; I got sidetracked reading sooooo much fan fiction over my Spring Break that I literally forgot to post anything… Remember that I do not own Phineas and Ferb. I own the original character Tasha. Thank You for your support. Now I sound like one of those commercials or something…**

**Well here it goes. Chapter 12**

_**Isabella's Point of View**_

"Well, of course we came," I said. "It isn't like I could just abandon you, and I wouldn't leave Tasha either." Tasha nodded.

"Well, I didn't know about Isabella, but I was definitely going to leave with you guys whether you wanted me to or not," Tasha exclaimed. Isabella glared at her. "Kidding, I would've dragged you here if you had refused." Another glare, this time from both Phineas and Isabella. "What?"

"Nothing," Phineas said turning on his heels and began the long journey back to the time machine.

_**Phineas's Point of View**_

_Well, this couldn't get much better; we rescued Isabella, met one of her friends, allowed her to come back with us, but why is there something that doesn't feel right in the end? Oh right… _I thought to myself.

_**Ferb's Point of View**_

_So things couldn't get much worse… Or better… Isabella is back with us, she has a friend, then something isn't right… Ah… _I thought to myself.

Phineas grinned from ear to ear as we walked back to the time machine. _What is he so happy about?_

"So, what do you have in mind this time?" I said. "I know that look so don't try to hide anything from me." Phineas was silent for a long time.

"Well…" Phineas began. "Why not return to the beginning of Isabella's birthday?"

"You're a mad genius Phineas," I said grinning. "Why not?"

"Exactly what I was thinking," Phineas said. "But just for the record, we are NOT doing time travelling again."

I nodded in agreement, and Phineas faltered in his step long enough for me to roll my eyes as he pulled up next to Isabella and Tasha who were talking in hushed tones.

_Of course he would…_

_**Phineas's Point of View**_

I pulled up next to Isabella, ignoring the face Ferb made at me and began to speak when Isabella looked at me with a questioning look on her face.

"Ferb and I know when we want to go back to our time," I said. I glanced at Tasha who looked confused.

"Your own time?" she asked. "You mean that this isn't your time?" Isabella shook her head and began to explain to Tasha what happened. I waited patiently and had to run forward to be next to Ferb again before I started giggling remembering Tasha's face. Imagine something between bewilderment, confusion, and anger happening on a face at the same time and you've pretty much got what Tasha's face looks like.

Ferb raised an eyebrow questioningly. I obliged. "Tasha's face," I said barely keeping the giggling from going to straight out laughing.

"So then Isabella told her about us then?" Ferb asked. I nodded not finding the strength to speak anymore. Ferb called a rest stop for the group and sat me against a tree and proceeded to lecture me on how I was suppose to be the one who didn't laugh at people's emotions. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help myself…

_What was wrong with me?_

I thought some more. On one hand, we could bring Tasha to her home; on the other hand we could bring her with us. On one hand, we could find her a place to stay; on the other hand, we might not and end up having to time travel her back to the war in Europe. I decided to bring her with us, because at the worst, I'm sure she would be admitted into the near by orphan home. _It is Isabella's choice now, not mine… I'll ask… But not now, they seem to be having so much fun together._ I looked up to see them gossiping about something. **[1]**

**Now for some explanations:**

**[1]: I got that from real life. My friends last school block of the day had him being the center of gossip… (hint) (hint). Anyway, thanks for being the center of gossip and letting me post something more for this chapter.**

**I'm sorry all that it seems short but I have a lot of homework and I just wanted to type this up as quickly as possible. **

**Question that I have to ask you all: What will happen to Mallorie? Guess in your reviews and I'll tell you who wins next time I post. :) Good luck to you all and remember: have fun and relax while you can. Summer doesn't last forever. Neither does your childhood. Gah, I need to stop reading these corny quotes… Until Next Time:**

**Myron Greenleaf is out peace! (I don't know why I just said that…)**


	13. Some choices are easier than others

Chapter 13: Some choices are easier than Others

**Okay, as for the question I posed last chapter, the question was: What happens to Mallorie? Well I'm disappointed that nobody got the correct answer. If you remember my summary on Chapter 1, it had a line that talked about Isabella using words to get Phineas's heart or if her final birthday wish would make Phineas break up with Mallorie… Well that's what's going to happen to Mallorie. Eventually… Maybe this chapter. I don't know…**

_**Phineas's Point of View**_

So we continued to sit there for another ten minutes until Ferb had judged us "rested" enough for us to continue our way back to the time machine. I decided that now was as good of a chance as any to ask. "Hey Tasha, you don't mind if I talk to Isabella alone do you?" I asked suddenly as we got back up to continue getting as far away from the Labor Camp as possibly.

"Uh… Yeah… Sure… No problem…" Tasha said slowly, reluctant to leave Isabella's side.

"Thanks," I said pulling Isabella away from Tasha. "We need to decide what to do with her."

"Um, what do you mean?" Isabella asked. "We take her with us."

"Yeah, that's the problem," I responded. "She's not from our time, she has her whole life here, and she doesn't belong with us. We don't even know how she'll cope with not only the time difference, but also the technological advances, for all we know, she'll grab some really good weapons and go back in time and change history."

"You have a point, but we can't just leave her here either," Isabella pointed out.

"You also have a point, but we can't just bring her along…" I acknowledged.

"Well, I'm not leaving her Phineas," Isabella declared. "And that's final."

"So if we decided to leave Tasha here, you would leave us for her?" I asked innocently.

"Yes," Isabella responded after a moment of thinking before leaving and heading back to Tasha. I rolled my eyes and went over to Ferb.

"Were you listening?" I asked. Ferb nodded. "So what do we do? We can't leave her and we can't bring her."

"Take her home," Candace said butting in. "She belongs here, but she also wants to come with us, so take her back to where she lived, I'm sure her family is still there."

"And if it isn't?" I asked. "Like Isabella said, we can't just leave her either… We won't abandon her, but we do need to come back to our time now."

"Why do you care so much that Tasha comes with us anyway?" Irving asked also coming in on the conversation.

"Moral beliefs," I lied quickly. Actually not entirely a lie, I'm more jealous that Isabella would hang out with her new friend more than me, and I didn't want that to happen.

"Liar," Ferb said to everyone's shock. I didn't even scratch my ear or anything; Ferb just said right off the bat… _Hmm… Oh dear. _"You're jealous that Tasha will spend more time with Isabella than Isabella will spend with you."

"And you would know that how Ferb-meister?" I asked.

"I was thinking the same thing about you and Isabella," Ferb admitted.

"Well, that isn't creepy seeing as that it is coming from my own stepbrother," I pointed out.

"Point taken," Ferb replied. I dropped back to talk with Isabella and Tasha again.

"Hey Tasha?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Tasha stops listening to Isabella and looks at me.

"Where did you live? You know, before the war began and all that?" I asked. Isabella glared at me, already knowing where this was going and was powerless to do anything about it.

"Um, London, I was visiting Paris when it fell to the Germans," Tasha replied. "My parents were allowed to leave, I wasn't so lucky."

"Oh, well... Ferb!" I called.

Ferb came at my beck and call. "Yes?"

"Set the coordinates for London, this year," I said running ahead to where the time machine was in sight. Ferb followed. I pulled out my gun and shot two German guards that had decided to figure out what it was.

"Well, that was random considering that they were here," I said. Ferb nodded and began punching the coordinates to London. Tasha's jaw dropped when she saw it.

"Whoa," Tasha exclaimed. Isabella rolled her eyes. Tasha turned to Isabella. "You guys do stuff like this EVERY day of summer?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yep," Isabella said nodding her head and getting into the backseat.

"Come on guys," I said impatiently. "We haven't... Actually we do have all day with this machine, but I'd prefer not to spend it being hunted down by German Patrols."

"Right," said Isabella, Candace, Buford, Baljeet, and Tasha. Irving just nodded his head, as did Jeremy. They all got in and Ferb pulled the lever and we zoomed to London so quickly, we couldn't even tell that we had moved except for the fact that when we blinked we were in London, not Germany.

"Alright," Tasha said. "This is my stop."

"You sure you don't want help finding your house?" I asked politely. Ferb rolled his eyes.

"Nah, my house is just over there," Tasha said pointing to a house in the distance that was still standing.

"Alright," I said. "Ferb put in the coordinates for home, earlier on Isabella's Birthday."

"What?" Isabella asked dumbfounded.

"What type of friends would we be Isabella if we just did one thing for your birthday?" I asked innocently.

"Fine," Isabella said rolling her eyes.

We zoomed back to our backyard, it was 7:00 in the morning. Strangely, as soon as we got out of the time machine, it disappeared.

"Alright Isabella," I said eagerly. "Now what do you want to do for your birthday?"

"Hm," Isabella said. "I don't know..."

"Well that's a first," I said. "Alright bye everybody." Everybody but Isabella, Ferb and myself took their leave. "Come on Isabella, there must be something that you want..."

An idea just struck Isabella in the head so hard and fast, that she didn't have anytime to control herself before she said it. "I want you to break up with Mallorie..." *cricket* *cricket*

"You want me to do what?" I asked confused.

"I want you to break up with Mallorie," Isabella repeated more firmly.

"Why?" I asked slowly...

"Your relationship isn't going anywhere right now, so you might as well cut your losses and move on," I said hopefully...

*cricket* *cricket*

"Let me go make a call," I said rushing into the house. Isabella dropped to the ground from exhaustion from having the nerve to ask that of me. Ferb was comforting her while I went to where I kept my cell phone while I was at home. I took out my cell phone and saw that Mallorie was just calling me. So I answered. "Hello Mallorie."

"Hey Phineas," Mallorie replied.

"Listen," I said uncomfortably. "There is something that I need to tell you."

"Oh, what a coincidence, I have something that I need to tell you to," Mallorie replied estaically.

"I'm breaking up with you," I said flatly. **(Can you guess what is next?)** *cricket* *cricket* "Sorry, but this relationship really was going no where, and I realized that as I got home today."

"*cricket* *cricket* YOU ******** *******!" I could only guess what she had said because their was a beep everytime she tried to say some bad word at me. I snickered at the memory of secretly installing that onto her phone.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go. Bye Mallorie," I said. I hung up the phone and put it back in my little area that I kept my cell phone in, and went out to meet Isabella and Ferb who were both looking at me expectantly. "I did it." I said sourly.

"Well, thats a relief," Ferb said shocking everybody. Isabella raised an eyebrow, I had pure shock on my face.

"What... What do you mean?" I asked.

"That relationship would've turned bad sooner or later, and then you wouldn't have had any good thoughts about dating, and I really want to be an uncle to your family. Isabella passed out when he said that. That's when I got the most wonderful idea of the century.

"I'VE GOT IT!" I shouted startling everybody.

"And what have you got?" Isabella asked.

"I know who I want to start dating, Mallorie was gonna dump me anyway, so I just saved her the trouble..."

"And who would you like to start dating?" Ferb asked with a smirk on his face. Isabella was sweating bullets.

"Isabella..." I said slowly. She looked almost shocked that I was addressing her. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Isabella faints, Ferb faints, the guy listening to the radio outside fainted when he heard it, Linda who was in her cooking class fainted randomly into cake batter, Lawrence fainted at the British carneval and the ball he was holding flew out of his hand, hit some guy in the face, and hit the water dunk target where a guy was promptly thrown into the water, Candace screamed her head off for no reason, Vivan fell off of her chair in surprise, and Mayor Doofenshmirtz declared a Tri-State Area Holiday. All this happened because Phineas had asked Isabella to be his girlfriend. "Was it that big of a deal?"

"Was what that big of a deal?" some guy in a wrecking ball machine nearby shouted out.

"Um, do I know you?" Phineas asked.

"No. No you don't. So what was that big of a deal?"

"I asked out this girl named Isabella Garcia-Shapiro," I said. The guy fell back in suprise and the wrecking ball flew into a house and some guy was taking a bath. (**If you have read The New Adventures of Phineas and Ferb, you should associate this with Mr. Cleveland Brown.)**

"So is that a yes?" I asked Isabella once she recovered from fainting.

"Yes. Yes it is," Isabella said. "Well, I'm going to go see if I need to help my mom from the aftershock of what you asked me... So see ya tomorrow hun."

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends another beautiful birthday. I'll admit, I expected to write more for this story, but I'm already bored with it, and I wanted to finish it. So good day, and please vote on my poll on my profile on which story you want to have updated more often. Toodles.<strong>


	14. Long After

**And I thought that I'd closed the cover on this book entirely. But, 'Fanboy's Fangirl' got me re-interested in this story. So, I went through and reread this story again, and I realized that I'm in a depressed mood and going through writers block. SO a thought started forming through my head. One last chapter. So, here is my 'One Last Chapter'**

**Oh, and I call this chapter Long After** because I'm writing this Long After I thought I would be finished with this story.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Long After<strong>

The next day, Isabella was looking through old articles of World War II on the computer in her room. Her time there had sparked an interest in what had happened. True, she was Jewish, so she tended to try to avoid reading anything about the abuse by Hitler and his Third Reich.

"Hey Isabella," Phineas said coming into her room with Ferb right behind him. Phineas leaned down and hugged Isabella who was "So, what'cha doin'?"

"Oh, you know..." Isabella said a little depressed. "I keep thinking about her Phineas."

"Who?" Phineas asked. "Tasha?" Isabella nodded. "Don't worry Isabella, I'm sure she made it."

"But in the middle of the Blitz?" Isabella protested. "I just had to look her up. I didn't know her last name, but it became pretty obvious when there were only two Tasha's in all United Kingdom. Tasha Wells, in Ireland. And Tasha Knight in London. Here, read the article for yourself."

_Tasha Knight. A prominent member of the Royal Family at Cambridge. She is Jewish by birth and found herself in France during the Blitzkrieg of France and the Low Countries. She was unable to be found by spies and friendly civilians when the British Royal Family went to investigate her disappearance, because it was widely believed that she had returned to the British Isles before Germany's spring offensive. She was found in London not a week after the Blitz began over London. _

_In subsequent bombings over major British cities. Several bombs were aimed directly for the British Royal Family's house on the outskirts of the city. One of these bombs, fell on the courtyard as Tasha Knight ran to the safety of a bomb shelter in the courtyard. She had died less than two weeks after she had been found._

"See?" Isabella insisted. "She's dead. And she could've lived."

"That just means that she was supposed to die during the war Isabella," Phineas said comforting her. "If she didn't make it back home, she would've suffered an even more agonizing death at the hands of the Nazi's."

"I guess you're right," Isabella said. Phineas started pulling her away from the computer. "Now lets go do something outside. It'll take your mind off of things for a while."

"Sure thing Phineas," Isabella said smiling as she and her boyfriend ran out the front door to plan some crazy and logic defying contraption._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hopefully that ends this story for good. Because I'm not seeing anything that I can use to keep it going under this story. So thanks for anyone who still looked out for this story (probably no one).<br>**


End file.
